Russian Roulette
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Estavam se envolvendo em um jogo. A brincadeira de "gato e rato" passara para outro nível. Era perigoso e envolvia riscos que poderiam destruir um dos dois. Geralmente a parte mais fraca. Insinuação de Hannigram.


Dedicado à Patyzin, que vai saber que é para ela assim que ler o apelido carinhoso. Rsrsrs.

Bem, vamos lá:

1- Não foi betado. Inspiração que veio de uma tirinha do face e foi digitada no impulso

2- Um dos cães do Will realmente se chama Winston. Os outros nomes foram inventados por mim

3- Os trechos em negrito e o título da fanfic são da música da Rihanna que eu gosto muito. Recomendo que a ouçam!

4- Caso chegue ao final dessa fanfic e goste, er, tenho outras publicadas de Hannibal em meu perfil. Esteja a vontade para lê-las! Vamos fazer o fandom crescer

5- Boa leitura!

* * *

**Título: **Russian Roulette  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Hannibal  
**Ship: **Lecter + Will  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **insinuação de slash  
**Direitos Autorais:** Hannibal não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Will não ia ficar alucinando com um cervo preto, se é que me entende...

* * *

**Russian Roulette**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Wolf Trap, Virginia_

Will abriu a porta da sala e a deixou aberta usando um pequeno peso de ferro que ficava num canto apenas para isso. Observou o vasto terreno que se estendia a frente de sua casa, reverberando um silêncio desértico.

Respirou fundo e assobiou de forma curta e rápida. O sinal foi reconhecido por seus cães que debandaram para fora da casa e ganharam o campo levantando uma nuvem de poeira seca.

O rapaz avançou até os três degraus de madeira da varanda e sentou-se. Os olhos claros pousaram sobre a gaiola de ferro onde seu novo amigo peludo estava um tanto inquieto e ansioso para juntar-se a matilha.

– Calma, Winston. Logo será sua vez.

O animal ganiu e Will sorriu imaginando que aquele som soara quase como um resmungo.

O grande Pastor Alemão foi o primeiro a voltar até o dono que acariciou atrás da orelha erguida de forma atenta.

– Seja um bom menino, General Lee – falou de forma firme pouco se importando de ter colocado o nome de um herói nacional em seu mascote – Você será o responsável em dar as boas vindas ao Winston e...

O moreninho respirou fundo dando um breve olhar para os outros cães que ainda corriam. Sua maior preocupação era o vira-latas de pêlo arrepiado cujo mau gênio era absurdamente inverso ao tamanho do bichinho. Como uma criatura tão pequena podia arrumar tanta encrenca e assumir o posto de "líder" entre os outros? Se o vira-latas não gostasse de Winston, teriam problemas.

– Fique de olho em Samurai. Não o deixe intimidar nosso novato.

Só então abriu a porta da gaiola e deixou o castanho escapar. Assim que se viu livre Winston disparou para fora e General Lee disparou atrás dele. Em segundos os medos de Will foram espantados. O novo mascote se juntou ao bando e começou a correr com os outros para todos os lados.

Nada mal.

O dono da casa levantou-se para pegar água fresca e deixar a disposição de seus amigos que logo estariam sedentos pela brincadeira. Antes que se afastasse divisou o que parecia ser uma nuvem de poeira se erguendo a distância. Levou uma mão ao rosto de forma a proteger os olhos do sol e tentar enxergar melhor. Estava certo: era nuvem levantada por um carro que se aproximava serpenteando pela estrada de terra que rasgava a propriedade de Will ao meio.

A curiosidade o manteve no lugar. Perguntou-se se seria Alana e sua preocupação cercada de frieza profissional ou Crawford com mais um caso para ser investigado?

Não era nenhum dos dois.

A medida que o veículo se aproximava tornava-se inconfundível: era o carro de Hannibal Lecter.

**Take a breath, take it deep  
****"Calm yourself," he says to me  
****If you play, you play for keeps  
****Take the gun, and count to three  
****I'm sweating now, moving slow  
****No time to think, my turn to go****  
**

Os dois homens se observaram em silêncio por um longo momento. Os cães de Will tinham vindo cheirar o carro de Lecter por pouco tempo, parecendo decidir que aquilo não oferecia perigo e correr era mais interessante do que ficar vigiando o grande "treco" estacionado próximo a casa onde moravam.

– Olá, Will.

O moreninho franziu as sobrancelhas deixando os olhos baixarem da face do psiquiatra para a sacola que ele trazia.

– Sempre visita seus pacientes com o jantar, doutor Lecter?

A pergunta impertinente foi brindada com um sorriso pequeno e satisfeito de Hannibal. O médico parecia apreciar as infantilidades de Graham. Na verdade adorava provocá-las.

– Quantas vezes terei que repetir? Você não é um dos meus pacientes Will. É meu amigo.

A resposta tranqüila veio no tom de um adulto repreendendo um garotinho e fez Will corar de leve, envergonhado pela atitude pouco madura. Mas ele era assim, não ia mudar nunca. Por isso pagava o preço ao ter que ouvir as repreensões sutis do mais velho.

– É uma hora inconveniente...?

O rapaz ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz e engoliu em seco. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, muito sincero, diria a Lecter que sim. Aquela era uma hora inconveniente assim como qualquer outra hora. Por que cada vez menos o relacionamento de ambos parecia com amizade. Will levava uma vida quase eremita, mas tinha experiência o suficiente para saber o que acontecia entre ele e seu pseudo terapeuta.

Estavam se envolvendo em um jogo. A brincadeira de "gato e rato" passara para outro nível. Era perigoso e envolvia riscos que poderiam destruir um dos dois. Geralmente a parte mais fraca.

A parte mais fraca.

Com certeza Will não se sentia mais forte do que Hannibal Lecter. Em momento algum. Especialmente quando o psiquiatra estava com aquele olhar. Olhar que fazia Will reforçar todas as barreiras que erguera para se proteger numa frágil e inocente ilusão, pois a força desse olhar era capaz de dizimar essas mesmas barreiras. Hannibal poderia subjugar seu jovem paciente com um único olhar.

Lecter sabia disso. Will sabia disso. E como um agravante, ambos intuíam exatamente onde aquele jogo os levaria.

Por isso era tão perigoso.

Conhecendo a si próprio o moreninho tinha certeza que um dos dois acabaria ferido. Valeria a pena? E se não valesse, por que não conseguia simplesmente fechar a porta e cortar a ligação mais íntima que começava a uni-los?

Por que não conseguia ser um pouco menos...

– Will...?

O moreninho fitou seu visitante brevemente antes de balançar a cabeça.

– Claro que não é uma hora ruim. Você é sempre bem vindo aqui.

O sorriso nos lábios de Hannibal aumentou, como o de alguém que em momento algum duvidara de sua vitória.

– Ótimo. Eu trouxe algo para você. Imagino que não tenha se alimentado direito.

Suspirando o dono da casa não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Cada vez mais Hannibal adivinhava coisas sobre si, acertando de forma surpreendente.

Em alguns momentos Graham se sentia como um quebra-cabeça, cujas peças eram montadas uma a uma por Hannibal Lecter. Uma parábola perigosamente próxima ao que sentia toda vez que era empático com um assassino. A intuição estava ali, intermitente em sua mente e Will, levianamente, a ignorava.

**And you can see my heart beating  
****You can see it through my chest  
****Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
****I know that I must pass this test  
****So just pull the trigger****  
**

– Delicioso – Will elogiou com a boca cheia, enquanto mastigava uma porção do jantar que seu visitante trouxera.

O elogio deixou Hannibal satisfeito.

– Era um novilho de uma geração muito especial – o doutor revelou após mastigar um pouco.

– Geração? – o rapaz perguntou enquanto servia-se de nova porção.

– Novilhos têm o tempo certo para serem abatidos e obter o tipo apropriado de carne, como gerações.

Will não entendeu direto, mas não insistiu. Talvez fosse uma linguagem de cozinheiros. Mas entender ou não pouco afetava o fato de que a comida estava realmente deliciosa. Hannibal era um homem de muitos talentos.

– Então, Will – o psiquiatra limpou os lábios com um guardanapo após colocar o prato de lado – Estou seriamente preocupado com você.

O moreninho não teve coragem de encarar o outro. Sabia que se fizesse isso estava perdido.

– Por que...?

– Crawford me procurou e...

A frase foi interrompida quando Graham, num gesto irritado, soltou o garfo e afastou o prato de si.

– E deixe-me adivinhar: você veio ver se eu surtei. Ótimo. Eu não surtei, então pode ir embora agora.

Lecter respirou fundo e recostou-se na cadeira, deixando claro que não pretendia obedecer ao outro só por causa da pequena explosão de raiva. O jovem professor era tão passional...

– Não sou seu terapeuta, Will. Já disse isso. Vim aqui como amigo para ver se está tudo bem com você.

O moreninho não respondeu. Ficou apenas tamborilando o indicador sobre o tampo da mesa de forma distraída.

– Você vive muito isolado, Will. Sozinho aqui com os seus cachorros. Nós já conversamos sobre isso antes. Animais são um substituto muito pobre para o contato humano.

– Eles não são substitutos. E além disso...

– Will, você gosta de pessoas.

A afirmação pegou o rapaz de surpresa.

– Claro que eu gosto de pessoas.

– Mas o contato com elas te machuca. Diferente do que acontece com seus cães, mas não é um vínculo saudável, Will. Não pode fugir para sempre.

Por um segundo Graham não teve certeza a que Hannibal se referia quando falava em "fugir". No entanto teve certeza assim que ergueu os olhos e fitou seu visitante. Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

– Está me analisando! – resmungou de forma pouco convincente. A irritação parecia tê-lo abandonado por completo – Odeio quando faz isso.

E finalizou puxando o prato de volta, como se tivesse recuperado a fome. Hannibal ergueu uma sobrancelha. Por mais que achasse ter desvendado um pouco mais daquele mistério chamado Will, era eventualmente surpreendido por algo que o fascinante rapaz fazia.

Will voltou a comer o jantar, muito consciente do olhar de Lecter sobre si. Olhar que trouxera um vislumbre diferente, uma mirada que permitira ao jovem ver a situação de outro ângulo pelo qual jamais olhara antes.

Hannibal também era uma figura solitária. Assim como Will, também se afastara do contato humano, mas tentava preencher de algum jeito. Da mesma forma que tinha seus cães, Hannibal desenvolvera uma forma de enfrentar o vazio.

Compreender isso fez com que Will enxergasse outras coisas, tal como o papel que lhe fora destinado naquele jogo perigoso. Assim como o fez ver que vinha lutando em vão. O gatilho já fora disparado a primeira vez. Talvez logo no encontro inicial de ambos, quem sabe...?

Mas pouco importava quando se dera o começo, por que ele vinha sendo disparado a cada novo encontro.

Brincavam com fogo o tempo todo. Mesmo as supostas defesas de Will faziam parte daquela Roleta Russa. Então pouco adiantava lutar. Ou talvez, quem sabe, lutar fosse apenas uma forma diferente de puxar o gatilho.

Saber disso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis, Will temia que ao final sobrasse tão pouco de si que ao nem menos pudesse juntar os cacos e seguir em frente. Para impedir o destino era necessária uma força que Graham nunca tivera. Por isso sequer mudava alguma coisa. Compreender essa nova dimensão apenas o tornava mais consciente de que o temível jogo continuaria e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, girariam o tambor e pressionariam o gatilho uma última vez. A bala estaria na agulha...

E um dos dois se machucaria.

**Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
****I know that I must pass this test  
****So just pull the trigger**

Fim

* * *

Ufa!

Esse plot saiu de uma tirinha do face do tipo "A série é legal mas o Will Graham não gosta de pessoas". Daí eu compartilhei e a Patizyn disse "o Will gosta sim, ele gosta do Hannibal". Daí eu respondi: "Não! O Will não gosta do Hannibal, ele ama o cara!" E a Patizyn "My point". Rsrsrsr.

E deu em plot de fanfic! Eu quero escrever uma pós season finale, mas ainda me sinto fraca para isso... a emoção é intensa! Então vou enrolando...

Fica de coração para a Paty, que além de dar a inspiração para a fic ainda achou uma música que eu procurava desesperadamente e que foi ouvida no decorrer do processo de criação dessa fanfic!

Enfim, se achou o texto chato, sem graça e dispensável, por favor reclamem com a Patrícia! xD Mas se curtiu e não se arrependeu pode resolver o assunto comigo mesma! Rsrsrsrs

Vejo vocês numa próxima aventura! Obrigada por todo o apoio.


End file.
